memefandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Insane Trollface
Crazy Insane Trollface is an insane, open mouthed counterpart of the original Trollface. Unlike the original Trollface, he appears beyond trolling than the original trollface and also appears to have his mouth opened as well. His face appears alot like the original, but even though has his eyes opened really wide and also has his mouth opened wide than the original. He is also created by the same person named Carlos Ramirez (a.k.a. Whynne), or a different person who modified the original as well. he has often appeared in Rage Comics as a different existance of the original that is trying to be trolling beyond towards to the character than the original. he is also popular like trollface, but even though has slightly been mentioned by other fans as well. sometimes, he also appears with either a black background or a white background like the rest of the other Rage Comic characters. History Before Crazy Insane Trollface ever existed on the internet, the earliest known evidence of the character has dated back on a website called DeviantArt around Janurary 2007 under the name "Coolface" rather than "Trollface". The person who created the original Trollface was Carlos Ramirez (or A.K.A. Whynne), since then, around 2008, the .]]meme became very popular, and soon after, the meme became a huge success after the original creator has drawn Trollface. around some time after the original meme was made, the earliest evidence of the Crazy Insane Trollface meme was uploaded on a website called All The Rage Faces around August 6th, 2011, which was three years after the original Trollface meme became popular on the internet. Since the original has became very popular, there has been other counterparts instead of him been made by the same creator or numerous computer artists who photoshop or use adobe to make their own versions of Trollface. Since the Crazy Insane Trollface was created around 2011, then it is unknown who created the Crazy version of Trollface, but for one thing, his creator could either be Whynne, the one who created the original, or either a fan or a different creator who modified the original. There has been no evidence where the Crazy Insane version came from. but this may remain a mystery. By Today's standards, the meme is still mentioned on some current Rage Comics, but sometimes, the meme is also mentioned by fans on numerous websites like Tumblr, Reddit, 4Chan, or even Memebase as well. Counterparts There has been numerous counterparts of Trollface known to be found on the internet. And since Crazy Insane Trollface originally came from the Original Trollface, then therefore, he is a counterpart as well. There also has been other counterparts besides him who Crazy and Insane like him. There has been a fully wrinkled version of him named Omega Trollface who appears to be taking it seriously with trolling beyond the original. There also has been a baby version of him named Baby Trollface who may or may not possibly be related to it. Sometimes, since the baby verison is pretty popular, it sometimes appear in comics along with the original as well. There also has been another verison of him who can sometimes be titled as appeared, Creepy. Of course, there is a scary version of the original trollface named Creepy Trollface who sometimes is mentioned on Rage Comics. Sometimes, this meme hasn't been often mentioned by other people as well. Sometimes, Trollface is even accompanied by Derpina's hairstyle. There even has been another counterpart with a full appearance and another that has a similar name to the original Trollface as well. There has been numerous other counterparts that could also be found on the internet as well. And since Trollface is very popular, most fans even make more counterparts of him as well. Trivia *if you look closely at his appearance, you can see that he appears to have his eyes strained while popped out rather than squinting like the original version has. It is possible that either the same or a different creator of the meme has created the Crazier and insane version of the original. For one thing, he also appears to have his mouth opened wide rather than fully grinning like the original would have. This may resemble that this meme is a fan made trollface instead of a rage comic developer's creation. because due to the fact that the meme may have been either modified or photoshoped by a fan of trollface's. *instead of a crazier, insane version of him, instead of going beyond trolling, there has been others that may share the same emotion like Hyper Troll or Omega Trollface (Fully Wrinkled counterpart) who may share the same trolling emotions. *he is one of the few Trollface counterparts that has their mouth opened very wide including Omega Trollface, Baby Trollface, Creepy Trollface, and even a similar named counterpart named Hyper Troll as well. *Sometimes in Rage Comics, he is often mentioned in some Comic panels in rage comics that has an appearance of Crazy insane Trollface as well. *Like the original Trollface, he appears to have wrinkled details and the same face appearance as the original. *he appears to almost have a full figure rather than being a floating head like the orignial. It is possible that either the same or different creator of the meme may have drawn a stick-figure like body onto him as well. due to the poor craftsmanship on his body, this may be a fan-made Rage Comic character like Broken Heart or even Dog. *sometimes in memes, he appears with a black background or a white background like the original. Sometimes when he says something, he may caption words in Black or Red words in it. *he is one the many Rage Comic Characters that appears to have the same appearance but with different emotions (like Cereal Guy, Me Gusta, LOL Guy, Derpina, Baby Trollface, or even Are You Kidding Me?). *On All The Rage Faces, Around the same time as Challenge Considered, Spitting Cereal Guy, Squinting Cereal Guy, and Conflicting Emotions Guy, four of them has been uploaded on All The Rage Faces along with Crazy Insane Trollface as well. Category:Trolling Category:Memes Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters Category:Rage Comics Category:Image Macros Category:1st person advice animals Category:2nd person advice animals Category:2010's memes Category:Dead Meme Category:Trollface's Counterparts